Daily Battle of the Muses just for fun
by granger2malfoy
Summary: This is what I go through daily with my Harry Potter muses. This is strictly for fun.


**Title: Daily Battle of the Muses (1/1)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** R, for words used

**Disclaimer:** not mine. Just for fun.

**A/N:** Welcome to my world. This what I go through daily. Lol… My lovely friend, Texy, sent me this and I loved the idea of sharing my experiences. http/lumos. /viewstory.php?sid1539 (remove spaces for linky)

* * *

In a large classroom where a professor was giving a lesson on the risky nature of stocks and bonds, a lovely, young author scribbled down her notes and formulas in the front row. She bites her lip as she tries to understand the material being presented. Then someone scoots in at the seat to her left and says, "Brilliant lecture don't you think."

The author glanced over and had to glance back to see none other than Hermione Granger with her quill out and taking notes on a piece of parchment. Her fingers flutter across the paper but she then leaned over and said, "I thought you could use a study buddy."

The author raised her eyebrow and whispered, "Well, not at this moment. You can be rather distractive."

"I thoroughly agree." A male voice came from the other side of the author. None other Blaise Zabini was also taking notes but took a second to wink at the author.

Hermione's voice piped up a notch, "Meaning what exactly?"

The author sighed and calmly replied, "No offense or anything but you produce a great amount of plot bunnies. This is truly not the time."

A paper bird landed on the desk in front of the author. She shoved it to her lap and then opened it up out of the view of the professor. Suddenly, she blushed, closed it promptly, and turned to see Draco Malfoy seated behind her as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Blaise chuckled to her side as he commented, "Really, Draco. Is the best you can come up with you being ridden in your seat while she faces away from you? The girl is not even wearing a skirt today."

"Not my fault." Then he glanced over to Hermione as he purred, "But it would be my pleasure."

"Of course, it would but she's written enough smutt about you. I haven't been written about in weeks," Harry Potter exclaimed from the blond's right.

The author turned in her seat as she said, "That's not true. I just posted a story with you in it today before class."

Draco stuck out his tongue and then winked at Hermione as Harry rolled his eyes. Charlie Weasley strolled into the back of the room and blew the author a kiss. Harry exclaimed, "He got the good stuff. All I got was a bloody wank off."

The author held her head in her hands as Ginny Weasley appeared to Hermione's left side. "Well, at least she's written you. All I get is a lousy side story in ONE of her fics. I tried to get her to at least write me in a threesome with Mione and she still hasn't done it."

Blaise asked, "Who was the third person in that?"

The redhead sighed and snidely replied, "She's gotten that far yet."

"I'll do it," all the guys stated loudly.

Hermione continued to take notes as she replied, "How selfless of you guys?"

The author shook her head and tried to focus on the Professor in front of her, who seemed oblivious to the arguing going on all around the young author. A hand started to work its way up the author's leg as Blaise leaned forward and said, "You know I am your favorite. How about writing that sequel to Hermione and I as Professors after she sent me those naughty pictures?"

The voice of Draco came from behind them. "Hey, what are you saying to her?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," the silent Slytherin replied innocently as his hand continued to work its way higher up the girl's thigh.

Then the door to the classroom opened but still not to the acknowledgement of the local university professor as he continued on with notes about the next day's test. The Potions Master strolled in with his billowing robes and stated, "Turn to pages Three Hundred and Ninety Four."

The author hit her head to the desk as she wished that she could make it one day without this nonsense going on during her Financial Management class.

* * *

_**never ends**_


End file.
